Kames Random Oneshots
by thefallenemowriter
Summary: One-shots and songfics SLASH! A bunch of Randomness about Kendall and James relationship. I own nothing but my thoughts. Inspired by The Savage Soul. By the way, I suck at going in alaphbetical order... Same story new idea...
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Alright, this is my first (second?) attempt at writing something with a happy ending. I got this idea from the Savage Soul and she got this idea from... someone else. I don't own anything except my thoughts and my iPod. This is a collection of Oneshots and songfics. **

***If any of my ideas sound similar to yours, I am sorry. Chances are I didn't know because there are a lot of fanfics on this site so yeah. I'm trying to be as original as possible. I apolgize in advance if I somehow offend someone. **

**Reviews are love and flames are used for making yummy chocolate chip cookies :)**


	2. A is for Almost

**A/N:**** Well, I finally finished the first one. Wow this was actually really hard. But the second one should be up sooner. See if you can guess why I decided to call this one "A is for Almost". Virtual hugs to anyone who guesses right!**

**A is for Almost**

Kendall sat watching his three best friends (and secret crush) argue over what they should watch on tv. He had to laugh because James had the remote and was holding above the other two boys as they jumped trying to take it.

A blush began to heat up his face as he caught sight of the brunette's abs as his shirt began to lift up. He shifted his gaze to the ground, and hoped the heat would disappear quickly. As he lifted his eyes, Logan had tackled James and the latter's shirt had almost completely exposed his stomach.

Quickly, Kendall excused himself and ran to the room he shared with the youngest band member. He shut the door and sank onto his bed. He tried desperately to calm down. This hadn't been unusual.

Kendall had begun felling things for James about 9th grade. At first, he just thought that he had loved him like a brother. But it turned out to be more than that. He had fallen, hard. It was almost unbearable.

The blonde was almost sure that the other was as straight as a ruler. That never stopped him from wishing though. He longed for the other boy to know but didn't want to ruin the friendship that had taken years to build.

Sighing deeply, he sat up and went into the bathroom to take care of his "problem".

* * *

James was beginning to get worried about Kendall. He almost seemed to be avoiding him. It was starting to sting a little. But he didn't want to say anything incase he upset his room mate.

His heart almost tore every time the blonde avoided him. He didn't want to bring it up but his heart can't take any more abuse than it already has. James almost wished he didn't love him.

There was that problem again. He was in love with Kendall. But the boy couldn't ever love him. Kendall had Jo and he didn't want to be a burden so he almost always kept his mouth shut. James only told one person and that was Logan.

Logan knew what James was feeling and he wanted his two best friends to get together. It saddens him to know how oblivious they were to the latter. He almost wanted to tell them but he refused to. Logan had to let them figure it out themselves.

* * *

The day was beginning to wind down. James knew he had to go back into his room but he almost really didn't want to. He was worried that Kendall hated him. It was almost making him sick.

He swallowed down the bile that was building up in his throat and went into the bedroom. Kendall was already sound asleep and James tried to be as quiet as he possibly could. It was almost enough, until he tripped over a lone shoe in the middle of the carpet.

Kendall jerked slightly in his sleep and James breathed a sigh of relief. The blonde almost didn't wake up. Stealthily, the brunette crept into the bathroom and shut the door.

The noise had woken the slumbering boy up right away. As soon as he saw the light, he knew it was James. He almost had fallen back to sleep until he heard the sound of someone vomiting.

Quickly, he got out of bed and knelt beside the door. He could hear the sounds of somebody coughing. He pushed open the door. James was kneeling in front of the toilet, throwing up. Kendall became worried.

He was beside James in an instant, rubbing his back until he was done. Quietly, he got a cup of water and gave it to the younger boy. He accepted it and washed out his mouth. Flush and leaned back against Kendall, James almost forgot who was with him. Then he remembered.

James sat up so fast that the room began to spin. He groaned and Kendall wordlessly held him. Then he noticed something entirely out of the ordinary; the brunette was crying.

Kendall pushed him back and looked him in the eye. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" James didn't say anything, just let the tears fall faster. "James, please answer me, why are you crying?" He asked a little more forcefully.

The other took an almost deep breath before muttering, "I thought that you hated me." Kendall sat back shocked. He knew he was being a little distant; he didn't know that he had come off as hating the other boy.

"Why would you think that?" Kendall asked. James shook his head before another sob left his lips. They both leaned against the wall, listening to the almost silence of the apartment.

James broke their silence. "You don't ever talk to me anymore, you always ignore me and… and… and …." Was all that he managed before the tears took over again. Kendall wrapped his arms around him and just held him in the almost quiet.

Gently, (before this thought almost entered his mind) he pressed his lips against James'. What felt like an eternity later, they broke apart. James just stared at his best friend in wonder. Kendall sighed.

"I don't hate you, I don't think I could. I'm… I'm… I'm in love with you. Everything about you is just amazing. Your voice, your hair, your laugh, just everything. I was avoiding you so that I didn't ruin our friendship. I'm sorry if I had hurt you."

Silence was the only answer he received. After a few minutes, he got up and went back into the bedroom. James let his fingers lightly touch his lips before he decided somethinga and got up to followed the other.

Kendal was just climbing back into bed, when James sat beside him. Before he could say anything, the brunette kissed him. As suprised as he was, pushed back and he worked the mouth of the younger open. Their tongues were almost fighting for dominance as they explored each others mouths, loving every moment of it.

They only pulled apart because air had become kinda important. Kendall looked at the flushed boy in front of him. "What was that for?"

James smiled before leaning, until their foreheads touched. Then he whispered, "Because I kinda sorta also love you." Kendall smiled and pecked his lips once again.

"This was almost worth the wait." Kendall said. James looked surprised.

"Almost?"

"This is though." Then the older boy pulled the younger down until they were both lying under the covers. Kendall wrapped his arms around James as the brunette put his head on the blonde's chest. This was most definitely worth the wait and torture, just to hold James in his arms while he slept.

* * *

Logan pushed open the door and found the two boys wrapped together. He smiled. Everything worked out in the end.

**A/N: Reviews please?**


	3. B is for Breakeven

**A/N: Woohoo! I finally finished this chapter!... Kinda... Anyways, my laziness has kicked in. Sorry. This chapter is sort of short and kinda sad. I don't really like it personally. Anyways, here you go. (Breakup of Kames. Only one that I'm going to do. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kendall or James (because it's kind of illegal...) nor do I own "Breakeven". No. That belongs to The Script. **

Kendall lay in his bed, just staring at his ceiling with blank eyes. His broken heart beat weakly in his chest.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_

His whispered the final words that his love said to him when they fell apart. The blonde prayed to God that the pain would end soon. It was shattering his resolve; his heart was already in a million and two pieces. It hurt to move.

_Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even  
_

Days for him were spent just staring upwards, hoping everything had been a dream and the fallout wasn't real. But time doesn't rewind for anyone, fantasy is only what its name says. It just can't happen.

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

James had found someone new. He loved the brunette with all of his heart and he always made sure that he was loved; unlike Kendall who had pushed his boyfriend into the background and brought him back when it was convenient. No, James didn't deserve him; he deserves someone so much better.

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no_

James and Logan switched rooms. From what's he's heard from Carlos was that the brunette was sleeping just fine. Kendall couldn't fall asleep thanks to the memories that invaded his dreams.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

Kendall never thought that he would miss the other boy so much. It was like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He wanted to apologize, but he could never form the words. His heart was always in his throat.

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

Whatever force was out there, they didn't think that the boys needed to be together. Kendall tried to move on, but he just couldn't. James had part of his heart that he wasn't ever going to get back.

_Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_

Kendall was glad that James wasn't hurt, too badly. But at the same time, he was envious. He wished that he hadn't said "I love you" that night to him. It didn't matter. He couldn't change the past.

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

He knew that he was falling apart. His heart was only in millions of pieces. It only longed for the man it could never take.

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

He would never blame James for leaving. He was a dick and just treated him so horribly. But, the brunette held his fractured heart and the current boyfriend's heart.

_Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name._

The blonde didn't know if he could truly love someone again. It went out the door when James did. Now, now he just didn't feel like trying.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_  
_Cos I got time while she got freedom_  
_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break_  
_No it don't break_  
_No it don't break even no_

Kendall wished James a happy relationship. He sat against his bed and wondered why this was the way it was.

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_  
_What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_  
_(Oh glad your okay now)_  
_I'm falling to pieces yeah_  
_(Oh I'm glad your okay)_  
_I'm falling to pieces yeah_  
_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

_Oh it don't break even no_  
_Oh it don't break even no_  
_Oh it don't break even no_

Kendall smirked lightly. The Script got one thing right; when a heart breaks, it doesn't break even.

**A/N: Nope. Still hate the ending. Reviews?**


	4. Love the Way You Lie

**Love the Way You Lie**

**Summery**- James is in an abusive relationship and it's up to Kendall to get him out.

**Warnings**- Domestic violence, abuse, slash (obviously) and lots of James angst

_Rihanna: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn but that's alright because I like it when it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry but that's alright because I love the way you lie. _

Out of all the stupid mistakes James had made throughout his life, staying in a relationship with Dak was the stupidest of them all. He hurt the brunette so much but he didn't want to leave due to his foolish belief that it was only going to be a one time thing, that he really loved him. It never was; it when from a once in awhile thing to everyday. He never really loved James the way he should. He was his fuck toy. That was not cool with Kendall, on any level.

James lied anytime Kendall asked about the new bruises and cuts marking up his beautiful sun kissed skin. James always told him it was nothing or made up an unbelievable excuse. He was worrying everyone. Logan kept asking doctor like questions and Carlos tried talking him into telling them the truth. All it did was drive him further into Dak's arms and further away from the help he needed.

* * *

It was a Friday night when something remarkable happened. Kendall was sitting on the couch, watching TV with a blank expression marking up his face. The front door opened and closed quietly. Kendall was about to shout hey over his shoulder to whomever it was, but he stopped when he heard incredibly soft sniffling.

Cautiously, he called out "James? You okay?" but got no answer. Slowly he got up and crept towards the younger's door. He knocked but still had no answer. Kendall tried again. "James, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Again, no answer. Letting his patience wear thin, he pushed open the door, mildly surprised that it wasn't locked. His jaw dropped almost as soon as he was inside their shared bedroom.

James was sitting on the bed with his knees drawn to his chest, sobbing heavily into a pillow he clutched tightly in his arms. Worriedly, Kendall jogged over and sat beside James, gently stroking his hair behind his ear. Without a single word, James clung to Kendall as he cried even harder into his chest. Kendall shushed him and rubbed his back comfortingly as he cried.

When he got some control back, James sat up and leaned against the wall. Kendall moved beside him and waited for him to speak. It soon became clear he wasn't going to. He had to break the suffocating silence.

"What happened?"

With those words, tears began to form again in the younger's eyes. Sniffling, he whispered his answer. "He… He said he… He didn't… Love me… Anymore…" He choked out, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kendall pulled him into another hug. James began crying all over again.

"I'm so sorry James." Kendall whispered, anger beginning to burn his insides. "But he's no good for you." Suddenly, James pulled away and looked him in his eyes. Sensing his confusion, Kendall continued.

"I mean, he hurt you, on numerous occasions. James, Dak was abusive. I know you loved him, that he was your first real true love, but it's better this way. You can do so much better."

James sat silent for a few minutes. Kendall had to wonder; how badly did he offend him? Finally, after a long period, the brunette spoke.

"I don't understand…. He said he loved me…. He said that every hit was an accident…" As shocked as Kendall was, he knew why. He hugged him again and began talking.

"Dude, I hate to tell you this, but they never change. There's never going to be one final hit. There will always be more after it." The blonde muttered, squeezing him gently. Before James could say anything, Kendall pushed on. "He was just using you. Sex was all he wanted. For him, love never even crossed his mind."

James made this choking sound before beginning to wail the shattered pieces of his heart out, with Kendall there to help clean up the mess.

* * *

Kendall told Logan and Carlos what he had found out. Dak had been the one who had broken James' ribs, no car wreck involved whatsoever. He always dumped James right after they had sex, but then got back together with him a week or less later. He made James change because he didn't like his personality. James wasn't who he was; he was a fake play toy for a bastard who didn't deserve him.

Nobody got the chance to find anything out because Dak had threatened to kill James if he ever told. So he kept his silence. Kendall and Logan both had to restrain Carlos so he didn't slaughter that son of a bitch. Although, they all wanted to help with his demise.

Over the next few weeks, James was beginning to become more like his former self, thanks to the help from his friends. One Monday afternoon, James and friends were tanning by the pool when Dak came up.

"Yo, bitch. You're coming back with me." He said, leaving no room for argument. James looked towards his friends for support and Kendall squeezed his hand. They all sent reassuring smiles his way. With a deep breath, he spoke.

"No."

"What? You ungrateful bitch! Don't you dare speak to me that way!" He shouted. James didn't flinch. Kendall couldn't help but be proud of his boyfriend for the next words that came out of his mouth.

"No. Don't you remember? We broke up. I have a boyfriend now. I'm actually happy with him, which is more than I could say when I was with you. If anything, you're the ungrateful one. I gave you my heart and you kept breaking it. I was an idiot for believing you were a good guy. But not anymore. Now, go screw yourself, you know you want to." With that, he began reading his magazine again.

Dak stuttered a moment before yelling some choice words that got Mr. Bitters to throw him out on the streets. Kendall hugged James and kissed his cheek. James smiled and kissed his boyfriends lips.

* * *

Upstairs that night, as they laid in bed together, James said something that brought tears to Kendall's eyes. "Thank you. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't showed me the error of my way. Thank you for saving my life."

With a light smile, Kendall whispered, "Anytime baby, anytime."


End file.
